


Christmas Celebration in Atlantis

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Story, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slash, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: Cam and John celebrate Christmas together in Atlantis





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of holiday fluff for my readers. Enjoy!

**CHRISTMAS CELEBRATION IN ATLANTIS**

* * *

 

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** Christmas Celebration in Atlantis

 **Summary:** Cam and John celebrate Christmas together in Atlantis

 **Genre:** Romance, erotica

 **Season/episode:** SG: Atlantis, post season 5

 **Spoilers:** Stargate movie, Stargate: SG1 (all seasons and movies), and SG: Atlantis (all seasons)

 **Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Sexual situation, sex

 **Disclaimer:** Read profile

 **Acknowledgements:** Big thanks to [Amycat8733](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycat8733/pseuds/Amycat8733) for beta-reading the story for me.

 **Comments:** I was asked to write a John/Ronon story for [2016 Secret Santa](http://sga-secretsanta.livejournal.com/) but my love for John/Cam has gone to such a level I couldn’t write John with anyone else. To solve my problem and break my block, I wrote a draft of the Secret Santa story with Cam in Ronon’s place, then re-wrote it to fit the gift I was asked to write. I have decided to post both stories, so here it’s John/Cam version of the story, but if anyone wants to read the Ronon/John one you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8974294).

 **Cover art:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8975161)

* * *

**CHRISTMAS CELEBRATION IN ATLANTIS**

* * *

 

It was Winter Holiday in Atlantis – Elizabeth chose a non-denominational name to accommodate everyone in the Expedition the first year and both Sam and Woolsey continued the tradition – and John was looking forward to celebrating this year. Cam was coming to visit with his bag full of Christmas decorations and Momma Mitchell’s sweets, or so he had promised.

The team has just returned from a mission and was getting checked at by Carson. As soon as the good doctor was convinced that he hadn’t mutated into a lizard or – so... not going there… nope – he was going to go to get a hot shower and sleep for a day in preparation of the arrival of his boyfriend. He was going to need the energy!

* * *

 

John made his way to his room, expecting to find it empty and dark, but to his surprise it looked quite the opposite. There was a Christmas tree in one corner, decorated with all fashion of geeky ornaments like Spock, the Enterprise, the Wormhole Xtreme characters… That made him smile happily at Cam’s sense of humor. It had a ton of colorful led lights, which were the only illumination in the room. It made everything look a bit distorted, warm and inviting, and very Christmassy but definitely tailored for him. Cam had changed his sheets for red silk ones, and there was a picnic settling by the tree: a mat to lay on, Champagne kept cold, a couple of flutes, and a container of food from the cafeteria which was keeping their dinner warm. His boyfriend had outdone himself.

There was, however, no sight of the aforementioned boyfriend, so John opened the door to the bathroom, and sure enough he was there getting a hot bath ready.

“Really? The Christmas Special out there wasn’t enough. Bath and candles too… You don’t have to work this hard to get laid,” John joked.

Cameron snorted. “I like showing you that I love you. It’s Christmas. Indulge me.”

John couldn’t really contain his happiness any longer - he threw his arms around Cam and kissed him senseless.

Once they broke the kiss, Cam slowly undressed his boyfriend then himself and the lovers got into the hot water. Surrounded by the steamy water and the warm atmosphere created by the candles, they washed each other tenderly. John loved these intimate moments, they made him feel safe in their relationship despite the difficulties, the distance. Cameron knew this very well, and made sure to provide his lover with as many caring moments as he could.

“Ready for dinner?”

John made a content noise in reply. He was far too comfortable cocooned in Cam’s arms to even talk. Smiling at the happiness and peace that emanated from John, Cam slowly stood up, pulling John with him. After drying each other off and donning a couple of bathrobes, they made their way to their little picnic by the tree.

* * *

 

Dinner was over and the couple was enjoying the Champagne and some chocolates while lazily laying on the floor by the tree. Small kisses were exchanged whenever the mood stock and the heat of their interactions went up with every passing minute.

Until John had enough. “Bed. Sex. NOW.”

Cam couldn’t stop his laugher at Sheppard’s aroused demand. Nonetheless, he stood up, offered his hand to his lover to do the same, and directed him to the bed. They lost their bathrobes on the very short trip, and their kisses turned deep, heavy with desire, lustful.

Cameron pushed John down onto the bed and followed him to lay on top of him. He trailed kisses all over his neck and chest while his hands caressed the exposed skin. John’s moans of pleasure kept growing with his ministrations until he was ready to beg for more. Only then did Cam get the lube and slowly opened his boyfriend’s ass taking his sweet time and making John beg for every new finger.

“Cam! In me, NOW,” John ordered.

“No, no, no…. no giving orders, baby. I’m not one of your marines.”

The teasing was evident in his boyfriend’s voice, but his fingers were moving slowly and deeply, driving him absolutely nuts. Soon enough, he conceded defeat and pleaded to him.

“Cam, please, fuck me. I need you now.”

Without even answering, and having lubed himself a few seconds before - he could by now predict with scary accuracy when John was going to cave and beg - he entered him in one swift move. John gasped for air and arched his body towards his lover’s.

“See, you just have to ask nicely.”

John didn’t bother answering, he just wrapped his legs around Cam’s waist and his hands around his neck to bring his face closer to him for a deep kiss. Cam knew exactly what his lover wanted, he would be content with the slow rhythm he had set for a while, but would soon demand that he increase the pace.

As predicted, just a few minutes in, John asked for more, Cam obliged, slowly increasing the speed of his movements until they were both gasping for air. Soon enough, their sounds of pleasure turned into barely contained yells as they came together.

With lazy movements, they untangled from each other and cuddled together. John loved hugging each other laying on their side, and he fell asleep in seconds, happily sated and feeling loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this bit of Christmas fluff. Happy holidays to all my readers!


End file.
